Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a display controller configured to display a plurality of object images arranged in a particular direction, and a method and a computer-readable medium for the display controller.
Related Art
In various types of information processing devices such as multi-function peripherals and mobile information terminal devices, there is a case where a list image including object images arranged in a row is displayed on a display. Each object image represents a corresponding function or a corresponding setting item. When the object images included in the list image are too many to be displayed all at the same time on the display, a part of the object images included in the list image is displayed on the display.
In this case, as a method for displaying object images that are not displayed on the display, for instance, a method has been known for scrolling the list image by pressing and operating arrow keys provided at the information processing devices.
Further, for instance, a method has been known for scrolling the list image by operating (e.g., tapping) arrow images displayed next to the list image.